


初识

by daomo7



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnny Depp & Heath Ledger, M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 我们相遇时是陌生人。





	初识

标题：初识  
原作：《我恨你的十件事》／《21跳街》  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：帕特里克·维罗纳／汤姆·汉森  
点梗：03.弄假成真  
警告：拉郎；一发短完；汤米·麦奎德为汤姆在学校卧底时的假名（他和同事道格的伪装身份是麦奎德兄弟）；帕特里克则是个臭名昭著的不良学生  
摘要：我们相遇时是陌生人。  
备注：原写于2017年10月9日

 

 

“那是谁？”

“新来的转校生，汤米·麦奎德。”

帕特里克习惯性摸出一支烟想点上，结果又被他的同伴夺了下来。

“嘿。”

“至少别在我身边抽。”

“好极了，现在连你也要逃出我的朋友列表了。”

“你可以去吓唬那个转校生，在新来的还没意识到你的本性之前。”

午餐时候，他问：

“赌吗？”

“赌什么？”

“那个新来的，汤米·麦……”

“麦奎德。”

“赌他会来当我的新朋友，既然你也要抛弃我了。”

“我没要抛弃你，不过赌了。赌资是什么？”

“一顿午饭。”那个没带钱的男生直接端起餐盘去找位置，“你先付了吧，反正我肯定会赢。”

“光凭这点我就确定那可怜的新友谊不会维持太久。”留着莫西干发型的男生乖乖付了钱，“天佑转校生。”

然而等他端着盘子去找自己同伴时，却发现对方已经和那个转校生坐在同一张桌子上了。

正和背对着他的转校生不知道说着什么的帕特里克看到他过来，挥挥手示意他另找位置。

他耸了耸肩，另找位置。

“所以，”帕特里克继续话题，“你为什么不和你哥哥坐在一起？”

“呃……”被派来这所高中伪装卧底的汤姆·汉森用勺子搅着土豆泥，“或许他比我更受女生欢迎。”

帕特里克抬起头，没费太大工夫就看到了那个和几个女生同坐一桌正聊着的大个子。

“好吧，看来你被丢下了，小家伙。”他收回视线，“以后的午饭时间你要和我坐在一起吗？”

汤姆正将勺子塞进嘴里，含糊不清的声音很好地遮掩了他的错愕：“什么？”

“鉴于我认为你有一张更受女生欢迎的娃娃脸，所以我要在你被淹没之前提前预订你的同桌位子。”

汤姆咽掉嘴里的土豆泥，紧张思考着婉拒借口。见鬼的份儿，为什么他会被这个混混学生找上，而道格就能轻松自如地浸在女生圈里从她们口中套话？

噢，等一下……

汤姆微扭过头，从余光瞥着抛下他仍浸在女生圈里试图套话的搭档。

好吧，搭档，看我们谁先得到情报。

然后他回过头，对这个在刚入校时就听了不少关于对方的传言的男生报以汤米式微笑。

“好啊，为什么不？”

男生也弯起带些微绿的焦糖色眼睛对他笑。

“好。”

一份始于打赌的交情，却没结束在真相揭穿后。

 

END


End file.
